Johnnyldz
Ever heard of Rasheed Wallace? Meet the man himself as a avatar. Not known for being banned but suspensions and behavioral issues made this man a controversial player and continued to spark interest around the league. Keeping all refs and league owners on their toes. Johnnyldz first made his first apperence in Season 1 of the starting NRFL, with commissioners Rockclimbe13 and Brethern3. Somehow owning his own team the Oo’glog Raiders. Johnnyldz made a instant impact, many considered him a upper tier player and stealing enough votes on the leagues website to steal the first MVP award. He seemed to no life the game and his activity was really the main cause. Mostly wide receiver and using a God tool called “Lag” Johnnyldz seemed to be a mismatch for even the most skilled corners. Also on the defensive side could really shut down who he was on. Combining his lag with some mediocre skill seemed to keep his team in top seeded contention only losing one game in the season. By week 8 of the 10 week season Johnnyldz had lost ownership of his team due to his constant harassment of officials during the game. Contemplating a suspension they let Johnnyldz finish the season on his team as long as he didn’t cross the line. Although Caleb did try to grind his gears night in and night out, Johnny seemed to keep his cool. He ended up losing his lag one day during the biggest game of the year for the NRFL “Medici Bowl”. Shifting himself to quarter back and throwing 6td passes all to Brethern3 and Rushing for the winning score. Johnnyldz stayed for a season 2 however the league was slowly falling out after there were randomly 4 football leagues competing for a cup. Johnnyldz then finally made his way to the URFL season 6 for The Oilers. Recruited by Tilt 4 Wrl for his lag and decency. Johnnyldz racked up multiple 6 reviving touchdown games. The team faired but as time passed so did the stats and the exact team record. Eventually everything fell apart and runescape football seemed dead, however the URFL decided to make a comeback having a draft of all active players. Bla Favre and the Chargers selected Johnnyldz with their first pick. As Bla and Johnny seemed to click together offensively and defensively. On the charger page it says Bla carried the sad sacks on his team but they forgot about their Scottie Pippen. After a few good seasons, Johnnys lag seemed to come too inconsistently and his role deminished. Thinking he is Allen Iverson he thought that no franchise player should come off the bench and faked a release with photoshop on Skype earning him a one year ban (as many other teams wanted him). This would be one of many scandals in RFL history, not by any means as bad as the other pansies. However he later appealed the ban and was allowed to play after 6 games. During that time LDZ was losing activity due to his love for the game diminishing. During this time Johnny has slowly bounced in and out of activity making his last apperience in season 19 of a newer RFL. Shavre gave the old man one more shot. Rumors have it he is still trying to make one last final run for a team on a long contract, however no one is really willing to give him a shot. Johnnyldz is remembered for his contributions to recruiting and mostly his outrages. Probably the biggest “what if” in RFL history.